


For "Ruined" by butterflytiger_1982

by MomentsGoneBy (MGB)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Story Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGB/pseuds/MomentsGoneBy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story art for <a href="http://ragejt.livejournal.com/tag/ruined">Ruined</a> by <a href="http://ragejt.livejournal.com/">butterflytiger_1982</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For "Ruined" by butterflytiger_1982

Banner for the story [Ruined](http://ragejt.livejournal.com/tag/ruined) by [butterflytiger_1982](http://ragejt.livejournal.com/).

\- Banners -

 

\- Icons - 

  


**Story summary:** _(by author)_  
" Just when he thinks he has it all figured out, the man of his dreams, and acceptance into the school of his dreams, something happens that forces him to re-evaluate his entire life. Unfortunately, Justin finds out that there are worse things than a bat to the head."

  
[Ruined @ LJ](http://ragejt.livejournal.com/tag/ruined) || [Ruined @ MW](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=836)  



End file.
